The main aim of the work in progress is to reach a better understanding of the operation of central controls of body temperature. In the current research the emphasis is on central controls in fever with a special focus on the applicability of basic data derived from experiments on squirrel monkeys to fever in man. Based on recent results of experiments on monkeys and on observation of clinical cases we have proposed to: 1) develop further the squirrel monkey as a model for fever research by measuring in this species the response to central and peripheral human leukocyte pyrogen; 2) to establish the central site of action of pyrogens that remains or develops after the primary temperature control is destroyed; 3) to establish the central events responsible for the cessation of fever; 4) to continue to study clinical cases of patients who sustain CNS injury and yet retain the capacity to develop fever. We hope to develop new information about the central control of body temperature in febrile and pathological states which can eventually be applied to problems in clinical neurology, neurosurgery, neuropharmacology and internal medicine. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lipton, J.M. and G.P. Trzcinka. Persistence of febrile response to pyrogens after PO/AH lesions in squirrel monkeys. Am. J. Physiol. 231:1638-1648, 1976. Harris, W.S. and J.M. Lipton. Lowering of normal body temperature and blockade of febrile responses by central administration of taurine. Neuroscience Abstracts Vol. II, Part 1 & Part 2, 1976.